zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TripleJ3/Jaaszi's Blast to the Past
HARK! "Oh my 'gosh, Jaaszi. Why do you even bother with blog posts?! It's quite obvious no one you like will read them!" ... Be quiet, you! That's right, the glorious 14 year old who comes back from this wikia's grave every once and a while is back with another blogpost that will be lost and not remembered! Hey, remember good old 2013-2015 of ZT? Me too! I decided to go back to ZT and look at some of my old movies! Currently, I will not discuss ZT's current state, as it will make me sad and want the good old days even more. :D It was great reliving movies I made, but it occured to me. "Why just my movies? Why not the others!" Shoutout to BookGirl, MegaGamer, Rad, and catboy for bringing back some memories! Oh yeah, and you too Blah. :) Speaking of Rad, that reminds me. I don't know if Rad will try to forget this, but I watched Zimmers on Tour! I thought I could hide my jealousy of me not being in the series by making a parody and joking around about not being in it, but looking back now, I probably looked like a fool. But to be fair, if Rad did end up finishing the series instead of just quitting, I would've at least made a cameo around LA or San Francisco, as I do live in California. Uh, let's see what else uh... oh yeah! I've made some movies just for funsies. I'd show you all, but some genius down at HQ thought sharing movies for non-VIP members was a dumb idea. But you know, I really enjoyed making those movies. And just looking at ZT's current line-up of movies, makes me think, there just needs a little ''oomph ''in there, if you know what I mean. Just a little zest to the content that's going out of that movie making website. So, as a legendary man named Billy Mays once said, "'BUT I'M NOT DONE YET!" You can take a wild guess of what that means. You guessed it! This summer, I will confront my father about the possibilites of membership, and my dad will probably judge me for wanting to be back on a kid's site as such an age, but hey, if grown men take Super Smash Bros. seriously, then I can get a VIP! So yeah, if you want some of those good ol' Jaaszi movies with a new flavor of humor and such, stay tuned around June through August. I plan to be there. Oh, and just a quick bonus thing before I end things off: You know that one movie I made before I basically "left" ZT that was in caeser cipher and confused a lot of people? Yeah, so here's the deal if no one knew. It was a movie that explained that previous movies held a secret to "lore." What this "lore" was intended to be was hints to more serious toned series I would make involving The twins fighting this villain named Xix Grimm. Now boy, Xix was going to be something. Basically it was the edgiest thing I could think of. This dude was gonna be titled, Xix Grimm, Lord of the Darkness, yikes. In my weird version of the ZT universe, Xix was the most powerful being to ever be conceived. I don't know what would've happened in-between the story, but in the end, Eva and 13 would be consumed by Xix's darkness, and Edgar would suddenly become this really heroic kid who kicked butt and save the day, think of that one Scooby-Doo movie where Shaggy just suddenly beated up a biker gang. And if I had enough confidence, I would've tried to make it around 100 episodes, both proving I could make serious stuff, and have same place in the longest running series, but no way was I gonna beat series such as, Edgar's Email and The Never Ending Movie (to name a few.) But you know, that obviously never happened, and I've even tried to revive the idea by maybe making it into a series of blogposts, which that ALSO didn't happen. To be honest, I don't really see it happening anytime soon. I don't know through the eyes of people watching MY movies, but I've always felt like my movies were always supposed to make someone's day. I just wanted to crack a joke, and if it made a gloomy day a little more bright, then hey, mission accomplished, something as serious as this would definitely be way out of place for the tone of my movies. I still like the name Xix Grimm though. Maybe I'll use that for something else. Wow, that last paragraph was rather lengthy. Hopefully you folks were interested in reading, and I'll see you all... I don't know, eventually. Adios! Category:Blog posts